Toontown Destiny Fantasy
Toontown Destiny Fantasy ''is a 2010 film written and directed by Fancy Dizzymash. The film follows Jellyroll (Good ol' Jellyroll Electrotwist) as he enters Toonitopia and attempts to save the city by trying to defeat the evil villains that have threatened to take over the city. The film is the last of the ten films that Fancy released in 2010. The film had a mainly positive reception and the film will have a sequel, named Toontown Destiny Fantasy 2: The Toonitopian Empire that will be released in Summer of 2013. Plot Good ol' Jellyroll Electrotwist (Good ol' Jellyroll Electrotwist) recieved a letter from the distant world Toonitopia. Toonitopia's mayor, Mayor Mike, sent Jellyroll a message written in a sacred language. Jellyroll went to see his friends (Crazy Winky Cheezyswirl, Shadow, Cosmic Creepers, Awesome Dog, and Bear E Funny) and they encoded the message to english. The letter revealed that Toonitopia was in danger and needed assistance from Jellyroll. Meanwhile, the Toonitopian enemies (Fancy Dizzymash, Orange Cat) are plotting to capture Jellyroll and stop him from saving Toonitopia. trying to find one of the villians to fight.]]Jellyroll enters Toonitopia and tries to locate Mayor Mike; he is no where to be found. As Jellyroll desperately looks for Mayor Mike, he encounters a strange bright light then appears in a castle. As Jellyroll looked around, he saw the Toonitopian enemy trying to stop him. Jellyroll fought this enemy and destroyed him; the remains turned to black ash. As Jellyroll returned to Toonitopia, he encounters another threat. He is demanded to fight the reappears safe and sound at his home in Toontown.]] other Toonitopian enemy. Jellyroll destroys the enemy and returns back to Toontopia. Jellyroll started to make an observation in Mayor Mike's letter. Jellyroll realized that the note said something about an empire leader. Mayor Mike encountered another bright light. He then appears in another castle. Appears another villian (Little Mo Mo) who wants to stop Jellyroll from proceeding. Jellyroll destroys the villian and returns back to his house. He recieves another note from Mayor Mike, but this time in English. Mayor Mike thanked Jellyroll for saving Toonitopia. Cast Good ol' Jellyroll Electrotwist as Jellyroll Fancy Dizzymash as Villian #1 Orange Cat as Villian #2 Little Mo Mo as Villian #3 Awesome Dog as Jellyroll's Friend #1 Bear E. Funny as Jellyroll's Friend #2 Shadow as Jellyroll's Friend #3 Cosmic Creepers as Jellyroll's Friend #4 Crazy Winky Cheezyswirl as Jellyroll's Friend #5 Release There were two trailers for the film. One was a dramatic trailer, and the other was a more light-hearted trailer. The dramatic trailer was released on December 15, 2010, the other light-hearted trailer was released on December 4, 2010. Critical Reception The film had a very good critical reception, with no dislikes and six likes. The comments were very positive, there were no negative ones. Positive Reception ''"nice vid nice graphics good luck make another video call me" - pizabro "AWESOME VIDEO!" - FancyMovieMaker360 "Dude that is awesome video!" - DamonForever99 Sequel Toontown Destiny Fantasy 2: The Toonitopian Empire will be released in the summer of 2013. The sequel will premiere Jellyroll's next adventure to Toonitopia and the empire. Movie Link Category:Films Category:2010 Films